


THE PATRIARCHAL PENIS

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Avengers Tower, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Confessions, Dick Pics, Fluff, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Did you hearCaptain Americaleaked his nudes on Insta?”Peter tripped over his own feet and almost went tumbling forwards.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 80
Kudos: 325





	THE PATRIARCHAL PENIS

**Author's Note:**

> listen. _listen._ im as ashamed as i should be.

“Did you hear  _ Captain America  _ leaked his nudes on Insta?”

Peter tripped over his own feet and almost went tumbling forwards—his super agility and sticky feet were the only things that kept him from face planting into the street. He whipped his head around but the sidewalk was too busy for him to know who might have been speaking, enhanced senses and all. He quickly pulled out his phone and started tapping away vigorously, scrolling through news article after news article as he waited for the cross light to change and feeling  _ very _ glad he hadn’t taken his face mask off after leaving the supermarket. With his ridiculously big sunglasses—a gag gift from Tony he wore ‘cause they were super good at blocking out the sun but still let him see his phone screen really well—no one would be able to recognize him  _ should _ they happen to catch a glimpse of his screen. 

Which... well that was good, considering what Peter was googling and how embarrassed he would feel if anyone saw him. There was a whole list of articles, various titles from seedier and seedier sources, all tilted ridiculous things like  _ “The Great Leak of 2020”  _ and  _ “What Does America's Penis Look Like”  _ and, Peter’s favourite,  _ “The Patriarchal Penis”.  _ Peter read enough to find out what happened (Steve had posted an Instagram story, a screen share that he hadn’t trimmed enough, and a preview of his camera roll had been shown at the end) and Peter—

Peter... Peter was conflicted. Peter was  _ so conflicted,  _ because he had a crush on Steve the size of Avenger’s Tower and he wanted him so bad sometimes he ached with it,  _ of course _ he wanted to crawl through Twitter until he found  _ the photo,  _ but also... the articles implied Steve hadn’t meant to let anything like that out and that it was an accident, and Peter  _ knew _ Steve hadn’t meant it because he knew Steve and that—

Peter had never had his nudes leaked. Sure, he’d never  _ sent _ nudes, either, but he had a whole bunch on his phone he thought were nice. It helped with, like, how he felt about himself. Taking pretty pictures in nice underwear made him feel good, even if no one ever saw them. He tried to think about how he would feel if any of those ever got out, or if people saw them who Peter didn’t want to see them, and... 

The Tower wasn’t very far. Peter crossed the street when the lights changed and ducked into the first alley he came across, walking to the very end and letting himself melt into the dark shadows along the furthest wall before turning around. No one was watching. The sidewalk was bristling like normal. It  _ was _ New York. 

He turned back around to be safe, but then took off his sunglasses and mask and slipped on a whole  _ different  _ mask before he pulled his watch over his wrist and flexed his web shooter. A grin crossed his face and he was glad he'd already put his groceries into his backpack. Peter jumped onto the wall closest and then pushed off to the opposite wall, hopping back and forth until he was high enough to launch himself into the sky and  _ fly. _

\----

Peter wrung his hands together as he stood in front of Steve’s door. FRIDAY had let him know that Steve was in his room and had been  _ all _ morning, which made Peter sad. Steve normally spent most of his time in the common areas, whether it was the kitchen or the gym of the media room. He must be pretty upset if he was hiding out. Peter had passed by the kitchen on his way in and Pepper had been yelling into her phone about privacy and lawyers, all while sounding  _ incredibly _ terrifying. 

While Peter wasn’t a hundred percent certain that Pepper was yelling about the Steve situation, he was pretty sure that’s what her conversation had been about. It only made Peter hurry faster down the long hall that led to an elevator that only went up a few floors. Peter hadn’t known what the tower was like  _ before _ he met Tony Stark but he did know that after he met Tony Stark and then after... well,  _ after, _ when the Avengers were all a team again, the Tower went through a whole lot of construction. 

Now, there was an elevator that could only be accessed from the common room that went up a couple of floors, which housed little areas for each Avenger. Peter had one, but he didn’t use it that much because he normally slept on Tony’s floor, which was a lot higher than all the others. 

Once Peter got into the elevator, he didn’t even have to press a button. FRIDAY took him up two floors, which housed rooms for Steve, Bucky and Sam. There was a little common area that was empty,  _ thank god, _ and then there were three doors that led into suites. Peter had been to Steve’s a few times—they were friends, or so Peter really, really liked to think, and they’d hung out  _ a lot _ since all of Peter’s classes went online. 

Peter would do his work and Steve would do some art and then they’d watch a movie, or play a board game, or just talk. He was always worried that his crush on Steve was visible from space, but luckily no one ever said anything about it (including Steve) so Peter was pretty sure his feelings were still under wraps, and only Karen and FRIDAY knew. 

So. Yeah. Peter walked right up to Steve’s door and then didn’t do anything other than wring his hands together nervously, telling himself that everything was fine and totally not believing it and worrying about how Steve was doing, how he was feeling, what he was going through and how Peter could help. He wanted to knock, but first he wanted to calm down and get his hands to stop shaking with nerves. It was fine.  _ He _ was fine. He’d shown up at Steve’s room before and nothing bad had happened so nothing bad was going to happen today, right? 

That’s what Peter tried telling himself, at least. After a few minutes of deep breathing and telling himself not to chicken out, he finally found the courage to knock on the door. Only, he knocked too lightly, so then he had to knock again, louder, and then he remembered that Steve had really good hearing and probably heard all the knocks which were  _ way too many knocks and— _

“Peter?” Steve asked, standing in the doorway in sweats and stubble, a tiredness to himself that Peter hadn’t really seen in a while (the lockdown had slowed down major crime, and the Avengers weren’t as busy as they used to be) but made him super worried seeing it now. 

“Hi Mr. Steve Captain Sir,” Peter said shyly, ducking his head when the full force of Steve’s gaze turned to him. He was nervous. Oh god, he was  _ so _ nervous. “I-I... I just wanted t-to check in. Make sure that you were okay.”

There was something heavy to Steve’s face that had never been there during the other times Peter saw him. He wrung his hands together tighter, lacing and unlacing his fingers. “What do you mean, kid?”

“Uhm...” Peter scuffed his socked foot against the floor (he’d left his shoes on the common floor like they all tried to do) and told himself that it was fine. He and Steve were friends. “W-Well I... heard some news.”

Steve leaned against the door frame and crossed his very big arms across his very big chest and Peter was very proud of himself when he didn’t whimper. “Some news, huh?”

Peter nodded, and did his very best not to look down at Steve’s bulge but... he was wearing grey sweatpants! It wasn’t  _ Peter’s _ fault if he took a  _ very _ quick peek. He didn’t really see anything, anyway. 

Steve made a noise of frustration and Peter looked up, startled and guilty. “I heard someone on the street?”

“Fuck,” Steve cussed, which, with how much the original Avengers teased him, didn’t happen too much. “C’mon,” Steve muttered, then turned and walked into his suite. 

Peter closed the door and trailed after him, wondering why he felt so  _ small. _ Steve had never made him feel small before—well, okay, Steve made him feel  _ small _ but in a good, sexy way, and right now Peter was feeling small in an embarrassed, shameful way. Peter loved being with Steve, but right now he just felt really bad for him, and he could tell Steve felt really bad, too. 

Steve flopped onto his couch, half on the middle cushion and half off, so Peter squeezed himself against the arm and folded his legs up under himself to sit crisscrossed. He angled his whole body towards Steve, who had both hands over his face and a stain on his shirt from the other night when he and Peter had shared a carton of mint chocolate ice cream while they binged  _ Avatar: the Last Aribender _ together. 

“Are you okay?” he asked again, because he hadn’t really gotten an answer yet. 

He watched, closely, as Steve groaned and rubbed his hands across his face before he let his arms fall to his sides. His eyes were still closed, and he looked exhausted. “No.  _ Fuck, _ no.”

“I’m really sorry. Did you forget to trim the video?” Peter asked, and then realized what he implied when Steve turned dark eyes on him. 

“Did you go looking for it?”

Peter shook his head quickly, even though his face went scarlet. “No! Steve, no, I’d  _ never _ do that! T-that’s your privacy. I just read a few articles that talked about what happened, all very poorly named, let me tell you that, and... well, I might have  _ wanted _ to but I wouldn't, really, I really wouldn’t do that.”

He only realized what he said when Steve’s eyes went wide and the tops of his cheeks went pink, and Peter slapped both hands over his mouth and let out a muffled, strangled, “Oh my god!”

Steve looked him over with a warm,  _ heavy _ gaze that made Peter shiver, but he didn’t say anything right away. Peter didn’t say anything either, and just stared at Steve’s handsome face in complete and utter shock. His hands fell back into his lap, but he clenched his jaw up tight to avoid saying anything else horribly embarrassing. 

“I...” Steve started, stopped, took a very deep breath, and then said, “I like someone. Someone younger than I am—”

“Everyone is younger than you are,” Peter whispered, instinctively, even as his heart crumbled into tiny pieces inside his chest. Way to go, Parker. There was no way Steve  _ hadn’t _ realized that Peter just said he wanted to see his dick, and now he was talking about some young thing he had a crush on.

She was probably a Heather. 

God, Peter hated her already. 

_ “Brat,” _ Steve said, but his voice was fond and Peter’s cheeks went warm when Steve scratched the back of his neck and seemed to let sleeping dogs lie (or weird confessions he didn’t mean to make). “As I was saying,” Steve emphasized with a level of sass previously unmet, “there is. Someone. And from what I’ve... heard, you young folk do that.”

“Do that?” Peter asked, his eyebrows drawing up his forehead. 

“Yes,” Steve didn’t say anything else, and a muscle in his cheek jumped. Finally, he sighed and added, “Dick pics. I’ve heard you young folk send dick pics to each other.” 

Peter burst out laughing, and then quickly tried to rein himself in when something hurt crossed Steve’s face. “I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you, I  _ promise, oh my god. _ I just can’t believe that you just said that.”

“Why is that so funny?”

“We don’t send dick pics!” Peter said, giggling a bit more, and then at Steve’s confused frown, said, “Okay, well some “young folk” probably do.  _ I _ don’t, even if I, maybe, sometimes, take them.” Steve made a noise somewhere in the back of his throat and Peter had to remind himself that there was a Heather, and that Steve’s noise was probably just simple shock and nothing more. “But I’ve never sent any.”

Steve looked thoughtful, and Peter let him think without saying anything else. He tapped his fingers on his knees and told himself to  _ calm down, _ oh my gosh. 

“Did you really take a dick pic just because you have a crush on someone younger?” Peter asked, something in his chest aching fiercely. 

It was dumb. It was  _ so _ dumb, but... it was always super freaking endearing, and Peter only wished someone would do that for him. That  _ Steve _ would do that for him.

“I just... wanted to know if I could,” Steve shrugged, and then added, “I know it’s dumb. You don’t have to say it. This... I know it wouldn’t work out between me and them, anywhere. There’s basically a lifetime between me and anyone I’d ever want to be with, I just—I guess I was curious. Wanted to know if I could fit into their world, somehow.”

“Steve, you’re  _ amazing! _ Whoever this girl is, she’s a fucking idiot if she doesn’t want to give you a chance.” Peter knew his voice was probably giving away too much, but he already told Steve he wanted to see his dick. In for a penny in for a full confession, or whatever. “I’m serious. Steve Rogers is an  _ amazing _ man, and... you’re just awesome. You do all the things! We set up that Instagram account and all of your Snapchat’s are awesome, seriously, no one sends me snaps as funny as yours. 

“I... you don't need to change or get with the times or whatever. You rock. I’m... I’m sorry you don’t think she’d like you back.”

Steve's eyes were still wide, probably because the twenty-something-year-old he hung out with sometimes when he was bored basically just confessed his undying love. 

“It’s not a girl, Peter,” Steve said slowly, angling more of his body towards Peter in a way that was  _ very _ appealing, oh boy. It stretched his shirt over his torso and made it so that Peter could see all the yummy muscles across Steve’s tummy and, also, stretched his sweats across what was definitely his penis. 

Wow. Okay. Deep breaths, Parker. 

Then Peter choked on his own spit, like a total loser. “W-What?”

“The younger person I like. It’s not a girl.  _ He’s _ not a girl,” Steve told him, and then he cleared his throat and said in a shaking voice, “He’s one of my best friends.”

Peter’s heart dropped again, and he did his very best to keep his eyes from tearing up. “Oh.”

Steve made a noise that sounded angry, and his voice was hushed when he said,  _ “You’re _ one of my best friends, Peter.”

“O-Oh,” Peter breathed, his own eyes going wide as his mouth dropped and his heart? 

His heart started racing so quickly FRIDAY asked if he was okay, since Karen alerted her to a sudden and worrying spike in his heart rate, and Peter waved her off as he made a strangled noise. “No,” Peter said, breathless and shaking, “No, you can’t like me.”

Steve’s entire face fell, and it tugged at Peter’s heart  _ so hard _ that he couldn’t think about anything other than making him smile again. The  _ need _ raced his heart and forced him to move, so he pushed himself onto his knees and then shuffled close enough that he could straddle Steve’s lap. Steve gasped, his ears so flushed they were nearly red, and Peter put his hands on Steve’s  _ huge _ shoulders to steady himself as he sunk right in and let himself all but melt onto Steve’s lap, thighs sliding across the couch until he bum was sitting neatly on the thick seat of Steve’s thighs. 

“You can’t like me,” Peter whispered, and his heart tripped over itself in his chest when Steve did nothing but trail his  _ big _ hands up Peter’s thighs and Peter’s voice shook when he said, “I’ve had a crush on you since I was eight.”

Steve chuckled, and his fingers dug into Peter’s hip bones. “I don’t know how that makes me feel, darling.”

Peter shivered, down to his toes, and he said, “Yeah, that was weird. I don’t know why I said that. Wow, I’m really just embarrassing myself on main today.”

The skin around Steve’s eyes crinkled and Peter got a little wet. “Not embarrassing,” he whispered, and then his face fell into something sombre. “No more embarrassing than leaking my freaking dick on the internet.”

Peter swayed forward, drawn in by  _ Steve. _ He cupped his fingers around his thick neck as he looked down at him, shivering at the reversal of their usual height difference. “I’m sure you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Steve didn’t answer. Well, he didn’t answer with words, but he did press up and brush their lips together feather-light, just a dry press of their mouths. Peter made a noise that sounded kind of like a sob and a whimper and something desperate, all together, and he kissed back. He cupped Steve’s cheeks and pressed his fingers against the hard edge of his jaw, petting through his coarse beard, letting himself get lost in the soft feel of Steve’s lips against his own. 

Steve kissed him like nothing else mattered, his hands wrapping around Peter’s hips to hold him close. Steve was so  _ big _ that it made Peter breathless. He ran his hands through Steve’s shaggy hair—Peter had gone to the barber the minute he could, but Steve still hadn’t—and tugged at the ends until Steve’s lips parted and he could slip inside. Kissing Steve was everything and nothing like he’d imagined,  _ so much better, _ all because it was real. 

Peter’s thighs felt the stretch of Steve’s legs, and his nails dragged down his scalp, and Steve’s fingers dug into his back, and slipped up between his shoulders and it all felt so good. Arousal thrummed through his stomach and Peter only pulled back when his lungs were burning so bad he couldn’t keep ignoring the dumb need for air. 

They both had a healing factor. They’d probably be fine. 

“God, I’ve wanted you for so long,” Steve rumbled in a voice that sounded like  _ sex _ to Peter’s ears, eyes still closed and a smile on his face that made Peter’s heart feel about seven sizes too big for his tight chest. 

“How long?” Peter asked, breathless and losing even more air when he just kissed Steve again.

_ “Too long,”  _ Steve growled and Peter laughed, elated and strumming with so much joy it felt overwhelming. 

“Should’ve leaked a dick pic sooner,” Steve whispered, and Peter laughed again before he kissed him hard. If Steve wanted to joke about it, Peter would let him, but he'd also be there when Steve got upset, because Peter was pretty sure that would come back around later. 

It was okay, though. Peter would  _ totally _ still be around later. 

“C-Could I see it?” Peter whispered against Steve’s mouth, overwhelmed by the way Steve’s beard ticked his lips. Steve groaned, loudly, and his hands spasmed against the small of Peter’s back as he pulled him in. 

“God, no. It was  _ horrible,” _ Steve told him, and slid his hands up Peter’s sides until they were cupping his ribs and his fingers,  _ so long, _ were almost touching across the wide of his back.

Jesus Christ on a bloody cracker, that felt too good. 

“From what I’m feeling, it definitely isn’t horrible,” Peter whispered, grinding himself down a little against Steve’s  _ growing _ erection and going a little breathless of the feel of him against his folds. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?” 

Steve was hard.  _ Very _ hard and very big, and pressing up against Peter in a way that made him feel like he was going to lose his goddamn mind. 

“It was black and white,” Steve whispered, and Peter threw his head back to laugh. 

He kissed Steve a bit, long, slow presses of their lips and nips of teeth with teases of tongue. Peter had made out with a few people here and there, but he’d never been kissed like  _ this.  _ Steve kissed him like it was all he wanted, like it wasn't a prelude to something more, like it was allowed to be all there was, like he’d be  _ happy _ if it was all there was. 

Peter wouldn't have been happy if this was all there was, so he rolled his hips a little more and felt Steve’s dick against his core and trailed kisses across his cheek, lips feeling the scratch of his beard, until he could whisper in his ear, “Why the hell was it black and white?”

Steve groaned and dropped his head onto the back of the couch, so Peter took advantage of the new real estate and starting dropping little kisses to the muscles straining against his throat. Yum. 

“I... may have googled. For reference.” Steve cut himself off with a moan when Peter decided to nibble a little on his neck. He pulled back with a snicker, heart racing at the heat in Steve’s eyes. “Google seems to have led me astray.”

Peter hummed, and had an idea that made liquid heat pool in his belly. “What if we took some together?” 

Steve’s face did something that Peter didn’t even understand, but his dick twitched so hard Peter felt it and his fingers dug into his hips hard enough to leave bruises that would actually last, and Peter?

Peter threw his head back and laughed, and then he made out with Steve until he came in his pants. 

They could take sexy photos later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the day off and it took a full week to be able to edit it, because work sucks, ugh.
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
